<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemoncella by Purifiedgrievances</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197174">Lemoncella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances'>Purifiedgrievances</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like love at first sight, but it was the passion he held that drew you in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALRIGHT! In this story the reader will be a high school student in Italy and Lovino a manager in the supermarket. With THAT in mind this will be underage in the U.S. but as for Italy it will not. Italy's age of consent is 14, while the united states is 16-18, but I still have this story warned as underage.</p><p>Lovino-36<br/>Reader-17</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You made your way down the streets of Naples and sighed of relief as you noticed the supermarket coming closer and closer into view. You only lived a few blocks away, but the itch for something sweet made it feel like ages! You stepped inside the cool air of the market and made your way towards the candy isle, searching for some lemon sweets to soothe an oncoming sore throat. You searched and searched and found nothing to calm the itching irritation! You were annoyed with the long search and dragged your tired eyes from candy to candy, it was nearing midnight and if you weren't home by then-your mamma was going to kill you! </p><p>"Do you need help?" The voice was rough and sweet, almost like a Ferrero Rocher, soft but slightly crunchy. </p><p>You turned to the man and hoarsely replied a yes as the pain started to cause an effect to your throat. You cleared your throat and tried describing a lemon candy that could soothe your pain away. The man smiled and you couldn't help but blush. You followed him to the end of the isle and watched as he grabbed a bag of Lemoncella's, handing them over to you. </p><p>"Mia mamma always had these in stock when me and my brother fell ill. She made sure we ate them after she made us Minestra di Pane." He pulled a soft smile and let the bag go, looking up at you and noticed your uninterested gaze. </p><p>"LOVINO!" </p><p>The two of you jumped and he uttered a 'ciao' before following the scream. You stood in complete silence, feeling your cheeks heat up from the short history of him. You couldn't help but feel your heart ache from the color of his eyes and the tone of his voice. He had managed to distract you from your oncoming cold and guided you to a life that belonged to no one else but his.</p><p>
  <em>Lovino. </em>
</p><p>You bought the recommended candies and popped one into your mouth as you made your way back home. You hid the candies in a safe spot somewhere in your room, finishing the one in your mouth and falling asleep for the next day. </p><p>Days and weeks flew by and Lovino was still on your mind. Something about him- you couldn't describe it yourself it was just.... him. School started to feel boring and you knew you couldn't tell your friends about him. He was a thought, but a living and breathing thought that worked nearly every day! Some days you went to the market with your mamma and some days you didn't, but within those days your heart always skipped, and your breath would hitch with the mere sight of him or the sound of his voice. You wanted to know more about him. </p><p>"Mamma! Vado al supermercado!" </p><p>"Okay!" </p><p>You threw on a light brown coat and fixed your hair; today is the day that you decided to apply for an opening with him. You giggled at the mere thought of having him interview you and did your best to hide it as you stepped in the store. There was a small greeting from a nearby cashier and you smiled at them, asking if the manager was around. </p><p>"Sì, he should be in his office. I'll get him for you." They left and grabbed who you thought would be Lovino but found a taller and much leaner manager. </p><p>"Ciao! Is there a problem?" He carried a wide grin and a voice that brought a preteen to shame. You stared at the man and asked if Lovino was working. </p><p>"Lovi is a bit occupied now. Do you have a complaint for him?" You quickly reassured him that you didn't and that you were just wondering if you could start working with them.</p><p>"You want to work with us!?" He smiled and kissed your cheeks as a thank you for more employees. </p><p>"Grazie! Grazie! Grazie! You're hired-" A cashier stepped out of their cub and laid a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"She needs to fill out paperwork first Feli." Feliciano blinked a few times before he calmed down a bit and happily led you to his office. </p><p>Lovino peered at the two as he finished with a customer and huffed at the sight of a newcomer… a young one too.</p><p>You took a seat in front of his desk and he pulled out some papers for you to fill. He sat in his and Lovino's shared chair and stared at all the paperwork he felt was necessary for hire. </p><p>"Are you enrolled in secondary school?" He studied your face and squinted, feeling that maybe you were a bit too young to be working. </p><p>"How old-"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>You stared at each other for a bit before Feliciano giggled and brushed the question aside. </p><p>"So, this is going to be part-time for you." You hummed in agreement and filled out the paperwork, asking him for help when some questions popped up that you didn't understand. </p><p>"Okay, ho finito." You shuffled the papers in a single stack and handed them back to Feliciano. He smiled and skimmed the paperwork, making sure that you had everything filled out correctly and huffed when you did. </p><p>"Grazie, you can come tomorrow, so I can show you the ropes and how you'll be getting paid." You stood up and reached a hand out to thank him for business, but he rejected it and pulled you in for a hug and a kiss on each cheek. </p><p>"It's nice having a fiore work with us!" Feliciano laughed, grabbing both of your hands and laid kisses on top of them. You awkwardly smiled back at his gesture, before pulling your hands away and followed him out into the market. </p><p>"Ciao!" He excitedly waved a bye to you and continued with his 'work.' </p><p>"Ciao." You waved back and exited the supermarket. You frowned from having someone else interview you instead of Lovino. Your obsession had only grown stronger with the days you couldn't see him. You wondered if he even remembered you. You shook your head from the thought and made it back home, finishing your homework and falling asleep to awake for another day of education and a new day in the work program. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>During the day you couldn't hold back your excitement, the thought of bumping into Lovino filled your mind that even your friends started to catch on.</p><p>"You've been doting around all day! Chi è il ragazzo?" Your friend elbowed you and wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p>You sighed and rolled your eyes, "no one-" </p><p>"Oh, per favore! If it were no one you wouldn't be daydreaming so much!" She chuckled, feeling accomplished with putting you on the spot for a few seconds. </p><p>"He doesn't go here-"</p><p>"Is he in another study?" Your friend was stubborn, and you knew that, but this little secret of yours was still a bit loud for your personality. You didn't know Lovino's age, all you knew was that he was a manager in the supermarket a few blocks away from your house. </p><p>"Sure." Your friend snickered and the teacher entered the room, starting their lesson and ending the rigorous conversation. </p><p>When school ended you sped through your homework and made your way over to the local market, stepping in ready to see Lovino even though you knew he wouldn't be there.</p><p>"Where's Felic-" </p><p>"Vengo!" Feliciano finished helping a customer and made his way over to you, smiling as he noticed your shocked expression. </p><p>"How was school? I haven't been there in a while." You scoffed at the comment and told him that it was good. He held his smile and led you to a changing station, handing you a tanned apron and name tag. </p><p>"You'll be needing this from now on and a pair of blacks slacks and an oxford shirt- color doesn't matter." He helped you put on the apron over your head and allowed you to finish the rest. </p><p>"Buon?" He watched your expression and you smiled, giving him the answer, he wanted.</p><p>"Buon." </p><p>"Dammit! Why are customers- testa di cazze!?" Lovino roamed his hand on his chest and grabbed his pack of cigarettes, pulling them out of his pocket and placing one in-between his lips. </p><p>"Lovi! We have a new employee!" Your cheeks showed a slight shade of pink as Lovino's attention moved over towards you. You smiled and waited for him to say something, but to your dismay, he didn't. He hummed and gave you a weak smile, before booking it outside to smoke the anger away. You were shocked that he was working, since you thought he had the day off… even though you were not informed he did.</p><p>"We caught him in a bad mood- here let me show you around." You followed Feliciano out to the market and found yourself enjoying his company. He was sweet and funny, and everyone loved him, though some took that as an advantage. </p><p>"What do you think?" He turned to you when he had explained the wage and showed you around. </p><p>"Mi piace." You smiled, meaning it. </p><p>Lovino came out again and noticed the comfort you held with his brother. He sniffed himself, making sure he didn't smell of tobacco and made his way over toward you and his brother. </p><p>"Ciao, how do you like it so far? I had to read over your file a few times because mi fratello made some mistakes." He studied your expressions and wondered how and why someone like you would work in a place like this. </p><p>"Oh, thank you and I love it! It seems nice....divertente." You looked into Lovino's eyes and felt your heart skip. He stared back and chuckled, still confused with the thought from before.</p><p>"Lovino will be the one who will help you the most!" Feliciano smiled at his brother and Lovino scoffed.</p><p>"I wonder why that is."</p><p>Feliciano hid his hurt with the same wide grin and blinked over at you.</p><p>"Here let me show you around. You probably missed a few things." Lovino took hold of your arm and led you through the store once again, leaving his brother in the dust. </p><p>"Per favore, why do you want to work here?" He stopped in a random isle that contained jelly's and peanut butters, ignoring the fact that his name was being called once or twice. </p><p>The thought made your cheeks expose more of the obvious reason, but he didn't click to the small detail. Instead, he furrowed his eyebrows and softened his gaze, fearing that he may have seemed too intimidating. </p><p>"I need some extra money to help with school."  You lied, wondering if he'll believe it. </p><p>"Well, try not to stress yourself out, okay?" He winked at you and asked if you had any requests for days off. </p><p>"I want to work as much as I can!" The comment flew over your head and out of your mouth. No thought was given whatsoever, and it surprised both you and Lovino. </p><p>"Oh- okay. You'll be working with me a lot then." He chuckled from the thought and you blushed. He questioned if he was scary looking, coming from your careful choice of words and jumpy reactions when he was around. He thought that it might’ve been because he had grown to look worn out and a bit old with the dark circles underneath his eyes, while you seem to light up with the stores lights and youthfulness, along with the attention of his younger brother. </p><p>"Then everyday will be fun, no?" Your eyes twinkled with the lights and it hit a string in Lovino's stoned heart. He sighed through his nose, giving you a soft smile and nodded in agreement. </p><p>"I guess now it will be." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to point out that a lot of writers seem to forget that Romano is very kind towards women and tourists, so it's hard reading fics that make Romano rude towards readers and so forth. </p><p>South Italy is friendly and kind to women, but is strict and less social to men. Despite appearing to be tougher than his younger brother, he is just as cowardly and ineffectual, if not more so. He's stubborn and has actually been described as being quite timid. http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=South_Italy#Personality_and_Interests</p><p>I also played with the brother's ages.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want to be a cashier, correct?" Lovino held a list of items and waited for your response in case he had misheard his brother. </p><p>"Yes." You smiled and nodded, feeling a bit tingly as Lovino stood beside you in a cub and guided you through the computer. </p><p>"There are a few things you need to memorize. The fruits and vegetables should have their own numbers along with a bar-code- like I showed you-" You nodded and watched his hands move side to side and push a few buttons every now and then. He seemed to have rough hands, they were a bit cracked in some places and it made you wonder if he had another job or had been through some harsh events in his life. After a few minutes of staring, you felt a gaze seep through your skin, and you looked up to meet his empty gaze. How long had he been staring at you? </p><p>"Cos'hai detto?" You blushed and tensed when you heard him sigh. You looked at him again and he looked at you, for a moment you thought he was going to lean in, but he looked away and continued his job. </p><p>"So, I'm going to give you this to study and for right now, I'll let you practice with the till for a bit and I'll come back later." He smiled and left to help an employee with some customer issues. You glanced down at the till and the sheet of items that needed some mesmerizing. You tried studying for a bit but found yourself zoning out with every subject- your mind was too scattered to study and instead you thought back on Lovino's gaze. His gaze held nothing but emptiness and exhaustion. What had caused his soul to sink so deep? He made himself look like the type of man who woke up every morning dreading his life. What could spark that soul back up? He seemed to love family, but from the way he acted towards his brother said something else. You pressed a few random buttons and jumped when you opened the till, sliding it back in and waited for Lovino to come back. </p><p>"How's studying doing ya?" Lovino popped up in front of your lane and smirked, noticing that you hadn't done anything useful considering the spaced out look on your face. </p><p>"Oh ugh-" </p><p>"That's alright. I figured you already study enough at school." His eyes seemed to gleam a bit, but his dark circles told a different story. Questions itched to be asked and you wanted to ask them. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. </p><p>"What do you do on your free time?" The question lingered in the space between the till and him and you cringed from the silent gaze that questioned your inability to hold a pleasant conversation with him. He sighed feeling a bit hurt from the thought of being hard to talk to, while his brother carries conversations longer than decades. He ignored this fact and decided to turn into the flirt he is, chuckling with the question forming in his head. </p><p>"Why? Do you want to go on a date with me?"  Immediately, he regretted his choice of words as he remembered the age difference separating him from you. He cursed under his breath and blushed from the embarrassment. </p><p>"Merda- that's not-" You found yourself quick with adrenaline and couldn't hold back the question that stabbed your heart. You gripped on the poor study list and blurted,</p><p>"What if I do?" Your eyes widened from the sudden bravery and Lovino mimicked your expression. Eyes wide and face rose red, he opened and closed his mouth while blinking a few times. You had him lost for words and in a way, you felt proud, but in reality, you felt terrible putting him in such a spot. </p><p>"I'm just kidding! Haha." You wanted to hide. Better yet-you wanted to run- run from this humiliation and never look back! You hid your face with your hand, shaking your head in utter disgrace and nervously chuckled into it. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay. You were just playing along. I get that, don't stress about it." He chuckled then laughed as he realized you were just as bad as a flirt as he was.... maybe not bad, but decent. </p><p>You pulled your hand away from your face and stared at him. He had a slight blush still burning his cheeks and it gave you hope, hope that maybe......just maybe, he felt the same way. </p><p>"Speaking of which, you shouldn't be flirting when you have a boyfriend." He teased, leaning against the bagging station. </p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend." You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and watched as he laughed, looking over at his brother. </p><p>"You two seem to hit it off pretty well. He talked about you a lot, that's why I hired you." He continued to stare at his brother, but the thought of the reason you were hired hurt a bit. <em>He talked about you a lot, that's why I hired you.</em> He was setting you up with his brother.</p><p>"H-How old is Feliciano?" Your heart stung, but you knew better then to make a scene in front of customers and Lovino. If you did, it would only give him a reason to see you more as a hormonal teenager. </p><p>"Feli? Ugh-" He counted his fingers and looked back up at Feliciano. </p><p>"He's 26." The comment still lingered in the air and it hurt more than ever. It just repeated and repeated and Lovino didn't notice the tension rise until you accidentally slammed the study sheet down.</p><p>"Merda! What's wrong?" He turned his attention towards you and noticed your eyes starting to water. This always happened, if it wasn't his stupid brother then it was an innocent person. You shook your head and headed toward the restrooms, but Lovino reached for your arm and stopped you. </p><p>"What did I say? I'm sorry- whatever it was please-I-" He didn't want to lose another employee, it's bad enough that Feliciano hires people without his consent, but you were the only one he had grown to like in such a small notice! </p><p>"I just...." You stood still, thinking on what to say, until you gave up.</p><p>"Did you really hire me to set me up with your brother?" The question came soaring through him like a blade. He hadn't realized how shitty he had sounded and instantly softened his grip on and let go. </p><p>"No!" A few customers looked your way and you felt yourself burn up from the oncoming attention and more humiliation. </p><p>"I hired you because you were willing to give up your afternoons for us! Not because of my stupid brother, he just so happened to like you and I thought that that would make your experience better!" He calmed down and stared into your eyes, feeling himself grow mad from the day’s events and walked off. He needed a smoke and he needed it bad. </p><p>"Mi dispiace." He mumbled. </p><p>His sudden anger had surprised you and you couldn't tell if he had just fired you or blew off some steam. You quickly made your way toward the bathroom and cried for a bit, letting the tension and confusion seep out, until you recollected yourself. Maybe Lovino was a bad idea. </p><p>For the rest of the day, you and Lovino avoided each other. Lovino assigned Feli to help you from now on and left it at that. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Feliciano let you shadow him for the day and occasionally set you behind the cashier to help a few customers but felt that he didn't want you behind it too much, after what had happened. </p><p>"Did Lovino fire me?" You avoided Feli's question and went straight on with the question that had been bothering you all afternoon. </p><p>"What?! No! He just let off some steam- he didn't mean to come off like that- he has some trouble talking to people sometimes.... especially since his divorce, even though it was two years ago." Feliciano sighed and thought back on the event. Your eyes grew wide with the new information about your boss and you continued with the conversation.</p><p>"Why was he divorced?" Not a personal question at all, but since he was willing to give Lovi’s personal information -why not?</p><p>"Well, him and his moglie never communicated with each other and Lovi never knew what went through her mind, until finally they broke into this huge argument and ended their relationship. I never knew that people could get into fights like that." Feliciano hummed and looked down at the buttons belonging to the cash register, thinking more about Lovino's past relationship. </p><p> You felt doubt rise inside and wondered what the fight was about.</p><p>“A lot had to deal with the fact that they couldn't see each other a lot." You both stood in silence, letting Lovino's history sink in and wonder if he had ever thought about getting married again.</p><p>"Do you think he'll marry again?" </p><p>"Ugh-" Feliciano looked up at the ceiling and thought about his brother's choices. </p><p>"Who do you think will marry again?" Lovino appeared behind you and Feliciano, a bit irritated that he was talking about him behind his back...again. </p><p>"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He made eye contact with you and you nodded, feeling your anxiety rise as he led you back into his office and sat you down, him, sitting next to you. </p><p>"I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier- I just- I love my brother, but sometimes he can really piss me off and I wanted to let you know that I. did. not. hire you for the purpose of setting you up with my brother. My brother did a pretty good job helping me hire you, but I still had to go through all the papers and he still managed to make you sign a paper for management instead of cashier." The tension had long since passed and you felt comfortable in his presence again. </p><p>"Really?" You laughed, somehow you felt okay being ‘just friends’ with him. As if he knew you liked him and had been working alongside each other for a few months already. You didn't know how long you were going to work with him-you weren't sure if you were ever going to confess or lose interest- but you knew that you wanted to get to know him. </p><p>"Yeah, my stupid brother." He smiled with the phrase and looked over at you. </p><p>"So, what did my brother have to say about me?" He crossed his arms and stared at you, waiting for you to let the cat out of the bag and expose Feli. </p><p>"Well, he mentioned that you were once married-" </p><p>"Figlio di puttana." He sighed and looked down at his shoes. "Why does he always bring that up! It didn't work out-we weren't happy-" He lifted his arms up in frustration and groaned. </p><p>"It's not like he can stay in a decent relationship!" He growled, standing up and pacing with the strong urge to smoke again. </p><p>You watched as he paced and felt yourself relax with his temper. You smiled but eventually broke into laughter as he continued to pace and swear under his breath. He paused and looked down at you, relaxing a bit once he heard and saw your smile. It's been awhile since he had made a girl laugh and it felt good, but he still kept his guard up. </p><p>"What's so funny?" Lovino watched as you shook your head and calmed down.</p><p>"You love your family, don't you?" You smiled with that known fact and felt a little cozy inside as he smiled and placed a hand on his forehead, </p><p>"I guess so." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Laura- Belgium</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had long since passed and your relationship with the managers had grown into a family like situation-which you loved and hated- but you had decided that enough was enough. The 'what ifs' and seeing Lovino talk to other women made you delirious. You were starting to look like the lovesick girl picking petals from flowers and wondering if he loved you or loved you not. Today was the day. You wanted him to know. It didn't matter if he excepted you or not, you just wanted him to know. </p><p>"Lovino-" You reached a hand out to get his attention, which you got, but lost when a customer poked at his arm and complained about her pasta she had purchased the day before. You sighed and thought maybe another time, since customers started lining up in your checkout. </p><p>Sooner or later, your break had crept in and led to another opportunity of confessing your love, but that had to be postponed as well. You bought a few snacks and nibbled on them in the break room, accompanied by Feliciano and a few other co-workers. </p><p>"Did Lovi tell you?" Your heart skipped a beat from the question, and you got a little too excited. Feliciano looked more concerned than happy, so with that in mind, you felt that maybe it wasn't what you wanted to hear. </p><p>"No, cosa?" You continued to nibble on your snack as Feli sighed and looked down at the floor. Almost, like as if he were debating to say it or not. </p><p>"Lovi's ex-wife wants to patch things up with him." Your eyes widened and the snack that was calmly held in your hand had snapped and fell on the dirty tiled floor.</p><p>“Patch things up?”Feliciano nodded his head in agreement and crossed his arms, "tell me about it! She's too pretty to go back to that mess." <em>That mess.</em></p><p>"Do you....fancy her?" You watched him like a hawk, since he had just insulted his brother in such a crude way and continued to take the side of the ex. Feli smiled and a blush formed on his cheeks, but he shook his head.</p><p>"No, she's not my type, but she is pretty!" You felt annoyed at the moment and gave Feli a small stank eye as he smiled again. </p><p>"Why would she want to patch things up?" The question was more for yourself, but since you spoke aloud Feliciano responded back.</p><p>"Because she feels that they could make things work-"</p><p>"But they can't!" Feliciano gave you a blanked stare and you froze from the sudden outburst. How many times were you going to do this!? </p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" He tilted his head, confused that you were taking Lovino's side then his, and decided to figure things out on his own. </p><p>"Do you like Lovino?" Feli liked to play dumb, but it scared you to know how quick he was to conclusions. You felt your cheeks heat up and your mouth opened from the sudden question, that you hadn’t notice Lovino peering outside the door.</p><p> He had walked in a few seconds ago, before he heard his brother mention him and wanted to break the conversation up but paused when he had picked up on you taking his side. He felt his hands start to reach for his pocket, wanting to smoke with whatever answer you gave Feliciano and waited until the silence had gone into minutes and he grew impatient. He moved his hand away from his pocket and roamed it through his hair instead, walking into the break room and crushing the silence that his brother forced on you. </p><p>"She has to like me, I'm the manager." He watched as you laid your attention on him and noticed the blush smeared across your face. He bit his lip and silently cursed to himself from the obvious fact that you liked him, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. </p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking about me behind my back!? Oh! It may be because you don't have anything better to do!" Lovino screamed at his brother before he grabbed a cigarette from his front pocket and stormed off with it between his lips. </p><p>"Lovi." Feliciano sat there and stared at the door Lovino had exited in. You threw away whatever you had left of your snack, feeling the hunger vanish from the sickening feeling of Lovino and his ex-wife getting back together. </p><p>"If you like Lovino's ex-wife so much why don't you marry her?" The statement was bold coming from you, but it still stung. Feliciano continued to sit there and wonder what he had done wrong. You left him and went back to work.</p><p>If Lovino decided to go back with his ex-wife.... would he be happy? Would his soul come back from underneath the rock it had hid itself in? You had only seen Lovino laugh a few times when you were with him, and it made you happy seeing that side of him. He was always nice to you and made sure you were having a good time. He was a sweet gentle soul-even if he didn't show it much- he cared about the simple things, which inflicted pain afterwards. Strong pain. You had grown to know that. You walked around the store for a bit, noticing that you still had a few more minutes left to kill before you went off break and noticed Lovino walk back inside, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>He was nice to look at, his body may not be fit like a model, but it showed life. His hair was dark brown, and, in many ways, some argued that it was black, but he would set you straight, walking out into the sunlight and pointed at his head. He was stubborn and strict to men, feeling as though he had to belittle them to feel superior. It was almost like there was competition in every corner. Who would get the girl, sort of thing?</p><p>You smiled to yourself and made eye contact with him. He blinked a few times and waved, before helping a customer out to their car. He didn't have a clue about your feelings, and you weren't sure you wanted him to. The thoughts that flooded your brain, made you wonder what it was like to play the role of Lovino's lover. Was he affectionate? Was he dirty? He smelled nice- when you saw him outside of work, he seemed to know his way around fashion.</p><p>"Stop daydreaming at work." Lovino appeared out of the blue and nudged you teasingly, flying you a wink as he turned your checkout light on. You smiled at him and continued the day’s work, leaving the thoughts and feelings aside for a while. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You did good today. You can go ahead on home." Lovino turned your light off and pulled out a cigarette, making his way outside for a small break. You watched as he stepped out of the store and flicked his lighter on, making a small bright flame with his cigarette.</p><p>It was already late out, almost everyone in Naples was sound asleep and you were ready to join them. You stepped out of your cub and made your way in the office, taking off your name tag and apron, hanging them up together in a coat rack. You glanced over at the clock and knew that tomorrow morning was going to pass by quick. Lovino was still out smoking and it was time for you to leave, but Feliciano caught you from doing so, gently holding your arm for a word.</p><p>"I didn't know you liked my fratello so much." He seemed disappointed but his voice echoed of excitement. You stared at his expression, studying it before you felt his hand release from your arm and a smirk appear on his lips.</p><p>"Maybe you could get him to slow down on the cigarettes." You chuckled at his request and brushed him off. Lovino seemed addicted to them and you were pretty sure it would take more than love for him to quit. </p><p>"Ciao Feli." You waved at him and exited the office, walking out to the dead market and empty hallway. </p><p>"Come on please. Lovino…" A small cry was heard through the hall, catching your attention and seeing who it was. The market shouldn't have any more customers at this hour, so seeing the woman plead to Lovino was a bit strange. You stepped out of sight from them and watched as Lovino's face grew grim with agitation.</p><p>"No. It was the both of us it wasn't just you Laura!" Lovino’s eyes pierced through the blonde woman's face and the tension had made its way to you. </p><p>"Just another chance. I swear-"</p><p>"Laura.....pere favore-smettila di farmi questo. I'm tired of this." He held his hand to his face and sighed. The poor woman started crying and walked out of the store. Lovino wiped some loosened tears away and decided to throw his pack of cigarettes away. You could tell he was angry, but the way he kept himself calm for his ex showed how much he didn't want to hurt her. </p><p>"That was his ex." Feliciano obviously pointed out.  You scoffed at him and got out from the hidden area, walking together with Feliciano toward the exit. You knew you shouldn't ask, and if you did what would you say? Are you okay? Was she your ex? </p><p>Right as you were about to leave the market Lovino pulled you aside, giving you your schedule for next week. </p><p>"Oh-grazie." The air was awkward as you took a picture of the schedule. He stared down at you and you weren't sure if he was studying you or spacing out.</p><p>"Don't you think you deserve more days off?" You looked up at Lovino's hurt and tired expression, wondering why he was worried about you of all things.</p><p>"No, I'm alright. Although, I think you deserve more days off Lovino. Ciao." You gently squeezed his arm and gave him a warm smile. He watched and felt his heart ache from the subtle touch.</p><p> He craved for days off. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After working for so long, you had forgotten what a day off was like. You turned over in your bed and glanced at the clock sitting on your nightstand, 6:00. You still had an hour before school started and laid in bed for a little longer.</p><p>As you waited, it occurred to you that you were getting to know Lovi well. You still had a lot to learn, but you found yourself alright with taking it slow. You smiled and turned over, checking your phone if you had any recent texts.</p><p>Unknown Number. </p><p>Could you come in after school? </p><p>You wanted to complain, but you knew. You wanted to be there. You wanted to see Lovino-even if it was just for a few seconds. You thought for a while, wondering what to say back, should you ask who it was or just say yes....</p><p>Yes, I can. </p><p>Who is this? </p><p>You figured it was Feli and you wanted to tease him a bit, but you held back. Just in case. Your phone fell silent and the sudden feeling that it was Lovino kicked in. It had to be he was always busy. It had to be.... </p><p>Okay thank you, sorry for the call in. </p><p>It's Lovino. </p><p>You saved the number into your contacts and made a little dance in your bed. You couldn't believe it! He had your number-though you willingly wrote it down for emergency reach- and smiled a little too strong as your cheeks covered your eyes. You were so overwhelmed with excitement, that you hadn't noticed the time had flown by. You shuffled out of bed and got ready for another day of school, meeting the same group of friends........and a boy that had gained interest in you within the days that passed. </p><p>He was alright, he had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes-he was a foreign exchange from London and all the girls had fallen for him, all except you. He had tried talking to you a few times, but you brushed him off. He wasn't your type. </p><p>"Ciao." A smile slid your way and you stared at it. </p><p>"Ciao." Your 'ciao' was more of a goodbye than it was a 'hello' as your friends pushed you aside and daunted him with flirts and suggestive conversations. You were more than happy to slip into the shadows and stare out of downtown Naples. You saw a happy couple roam the street and pictured you and Lovino holding hands and smiling. Feeling as though nothing could compare for the love you shared for each other. Complete sovereignty over each other. </p><p>"Ti amo." You imagined Lovino's expression. His lost for words and his body stiff with uncertainty. His eyes would stare deep into your soul but would be lost in his own thoughts and feelings. He would reject your feelings, and everything would turn awkward.  Every little thing you would do would be questioned if it was a flirt or just you being you. </p><p>School was dismissed and what was supposed to be your day off filled with adrenaline and admiration. You were ready to see him. Your Eros. </p><p>"Ciao!" Feliciano waved to you and gave you a long hug. </p><p>"Ciao?" You looked up at him as he released and sighed, apologizing for having his brother text you to come into work. </p><p>"Someone called in sick and you were the only one who liked working-" He rambled on about how sorry he felt but was soon pushed aside by his brother and was forced to shadow behind him. </p><p>"Grazie for coming in. If you don't mind, I'll be taking my break now." Lovino laid a reassuring hand on your shoulder and left the scene, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and walked outside. </p><p>"Are you serious about my fratello?" Feliciano followed you towards the office and waited for your response. You sighed, knowing he wasn't going to go away unless he got an answer.</p><p>"Sì." Feliciano sulked with your response and watched you leave the office. </p><p>What was so wrong with Lovino? Why was his own brother against him? Your face must had been scrunched from thinking, because Lovino was laughing at you.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He continued laughing, gripping his stomach as he kept on. You blushed and tried defending yourself but found yourself inaudible as he looked at you with the biggest smile you've ever seen. </p><p>"I haven't laughed this hard in ages!" He wiped some fake tears away, being the drama queen he was, and got a hold of himself.</p><p>"Why the face?" He chuckled.</p><p>"Has....has your brother ever been in a relationship?" The question came out as an insult and Lovino scratched the back of his head. </p><p>"Did something happen?" He wasn't sure if he should protect his brother or listen to the argument that was headed his way.</p><p>"Why does he- how does he-" Lovino watched as mixed emotions came about your face and waited for the outburst. What did his brother do now? </p><p>"You deserve to be happy Lovino!"  Lovino looked at you as if you were crazy.</p><p>"Where did that come from-"</p><p>"Why doesn't your brother support you?" Lovino sighed and looked around the store. </p><p>"Oh." He shrugged and felt his hand itch for another cigarette. The questions were becoming overwhelming now and he had no idea what to say. </p><p>"I think that's something you need to ask him." </p><p>"Lovino!" Lovino turned to the voice and laid a kiss on your cheek.</p><p>"Thanks for caring, but you need to stay away from my brother for a bit." He winked at you and left you to that. You blushed and helped a customer outside, wondering what he meant.</p><p>"Grazie!" The elderly women rubbed your cheek and smiled at you, linking her arm to her husbands and walking back into town. You smiled at them and wondered why things turned out the way they did. Your ambitions were high, but you were trailing to deep. You needed to find information through Lovino. </p><p>"I didn't know you worked here." A broken accent made its way through your ears and you turned to it. There he was. The boy every girl wanted at your school. </p><p>"Now you know." You smiled at him and walked with him through the doors, explaining how you studied and worked at once. He was a smart kid, but he flaunted it too much. </p><p>"Where do you keep your teas?" His eyes searched the market and you led him toward the isle. He seemed to be careful with his actions as you noticed him following uncomfortably far behind and it took him awhile to catch up. Once there, he smiled, and his eyes had sparked with the joy of earl grey tea coming into view.  </p><p>"Yes! You do carry it!" His joy echoed through his voice and he reached for the small box, staring at it, shocked that Italy carried a famous tea. You stared at him and felt that it was your time to leave him be. </p><p>"Well, if you need help with anything else let me know." You managed to get to the end of the isle, before he called after you and asked for more items. </p><p>At first you were annoyed by his presence and tried getting away from him - scared of the fact that Lovino might see you - but he caught up. You gave up and turned to him, his eyes were wondering about the store and his cheeks were a rosy pink. A sigh was heading your way, but he interrupted.</p><p>"I've never seen these back at home." You wanted to say something blunt, but the way he looked and the amazement in his eyes stopped you. You looked around the market and cherished the things around you. For you, it was items you saw every day, but for a foreigner it was something amazing and unique. </p><p>"Did you need help finding anything else, Arthur?" His gaze turned to you in a heartbeat. He cherished the fact, that it was his first time hearing his name from your lips.</p><p>"That's the first time you've said my name." You blinked a few times and smiled at him. You didn't feel anything, but he did, and he kept it to remember. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur soon left when he had everything he needed, and it was time for your break. </p><p>"Sono in pausa!" You grabbed a water and left outside to enjoy the weather and for other purposes of course. </p><p>You stepped out to the smell of cigarette smoke and immediately felt at ease. </p><p>"Ciao." You smiled at Lovino and he glanced over at you.</p><p>"Ciao, pimpi." He looked out to the sunset and blew a puff. </p><p>You blushed and felt your palms start to sweat. </p><p>"You have another boy I see." He finished his smoke and winked at you, smiling with the process. You blushed from the thought and shook your head, embarrassed that he saw you with Arthur. </p><p>"No! I don't like him like that." You immediately became defensive and Lovino jumped, putting his hands up in surrender. </p><p>"Colpa mia!" He chuckled and wiped a stain from his shirt. </p><p>"A lot of boys seem to be interested in you, no?" He teased and you felt your cheeks flush a darker shade of pink. Everyone but him it seemed. </p><p>"When I was a teenager, I had two serious girlfriends, but they didn't last." He smiled to himself, remembering the fights and love he once shared. God, he felt old. </p><p>"How is it like your age again?" He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed from his age. </p><p>"What's wrong with your age?" You sounded a bit sad, hearing Lovino talk about himself like that. </p><p>"I'm old already. You don't want to get to my age." He wanted to joke, but his tone was serious.</p><p>"Your perfect the way you are Lovino." You stared at him and he chuckled, brushing you off. </p><p>"No, no-" </p><p>"I like you the way how you are." Lovino felt tension rise and he shook his head, trying to calm the air a bit, but you didn't give in.</p><p>"I like you, Lovino." Your voice softened a bit and Lovino turned his attention towards you. His gaze was wide, and his mouth had turned cotton from being open for too long. His heart had skipped a beat and his hands were trembling for another cigarette. </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"Fratello! You've been off break for two minutes now!" Feliciano poked his head out the door and waved at his brother to come in. Lovino blinked a few times and tried closing his mouth.</p><p>As he walked toward the door, he looked back at you, wondering how in the world he managed to get someone's attention like yours. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lovino woke from a long night of work and sat up on his bed. He sat for a while, staring at nothing and felt himself nod back to a slumber- he caught himself and stood, dragging his way into the bathroom and turning on the shower for a quick rinse. </p><p>His mind was still fogged with sleep as he stood under the shower head and closed his eyes to the warm water. The thoughts and feelings slowly reentering his mind when he started washing himself. Once he finished, he stepped out into his cold apartment and grabbed a towel, drying himself and stepped back into his room, searching for a nice outfit to wear, before he left to grab breakfast at his favorite cafe. </p><p>"Ciao, il solito." The baker nodded and Lovino made his way outside the cafe, finding a nice spot by the fence that looked out the town. He pulled his management papers out from work and decided to finish them there instead of the market. </p><p>"Ecco qua." A waitress handed him his small meal and left him with a smile. Lovino returned the smile and watched as she disappeared back in the cafe. She had to look in her early twenties and it made him wonder, if he had met you at a later time or if he was your age- would it be any different? Would you find him charming or even annoying? His relationship with women was nothing out of the ordinary, he's seen some and dated a few, but it was never enough to fill the harsh void of his wondering mind. He wanted to date and find the one-he does- but she hasn't been around. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, he wanted to fight the urge, but he should have known better then to be trapped in his own mind. He wondered if maybe, you were the girl he was waiting for. A seventeen-year-old ragazza. </p><p>He sighed and lit his cigarette, taking a few puffs before he turned his attention toward his breakfast. He was off for the morning and wasn't to be going to work until later five. When he finished his breakfast and paperwork, he decided to call a friend of his. He needed time off from his brother and god did he need it. </p><p>"Ciao, Antonio. Are you free this morning?" </p><p>Antonio was a fair good friend of Lovino's, he's been there for the ups and down of his marriage and helped him through his divorce. Antonio was an interesting man, he was charismatic, but never caught on the atmosphere. He took well good care of himself and it made Lovino a bit jealous. </p><p>"iSí!  Do you mind if we hang out at my place?" Lovino didn't mind at all, but he sighed anyway and dragged an 'annoyed' yes; paying for his meal and leaving to go to Antonio's place. </p><p>He was rich, no doubt there, he owned three vacation homes in three different countries, but preferred to stay in his homeland in Spain. Lovino's visited all three, but none could compare to his apartment. </p><p>"How's mi amigo holding up?" Antonio extended an arm for a hug once Lovino got to his house, and smiled when Lovi gave in. </p><p>"It could be better."</p><p>Antonio sighed and guided him in his house, shutting the door behind them. </p><p>"You still smoke Lovi?" The smell choked Antonio's throat, he swore Lovino quit a year after the divorce, but he guessed not.</p><p>"I did, but work has been tough and now-" Lovino sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>Antonio guided them in the kitchen, where he was most comfortable and sat next to Lovi on a bar stool. </p><p>"Laura wants to get back together." </p><p>Antonio's eyes widened and he scoffed from the thought. </p><p>"Why? That fight was far enough to keep her away-" </p><p>"I know. I don't get it either." Lovino sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>"Is that why you went back to smoking?" Antonio was careful with the question, lowering the tone in his voice when he asked it.</p><p>"No- I mean- the main reason why I started again has been Feli. He's been getting on my nerves about Laura and just constantly bringing her up." Lovino rolled his eyes and looked around the kitchen, trying to remember the last time he's been there.</p><p>"He still likes her doesn't he." Antonio laid his chin on his hand and looked down at the marble countertop. Feliciano had a bad crush for Laura, but Lovino unknowingly beat him to it. </p><p>"Yeah, even my new coworker knows about her." Lovino started slow about you, that was the main reason he was there in the first place. He wanted advice on you.</p><p>"Oh really. He doesn't learn that Feli." Antonio sighed and sat back up, straightening his back and stretching his arms out. Lovino watched and couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to hear what he was going to say.</p><p>"Antonio, there's this girl that has a crush on me, but she's.... not my type-" By age.</p><p>"Oh! Who's the poor mujer?" Antonio pouted and watched as Lovino blinked at the ground a few times before he reached Antonio's gaze. </p><p>"She's a seventeen-year-old ragazza." Antonio's mouth opened and his eyes widened a bit, he was smiling in confusion and blinked a few times. For sure he had to be joking, what was Lovino doing at a secondary school? </p><p>"What are you doing at a secondary school, Lovino?" Lovino blushed from rage and hit the countertop.</p><p>"She's a cashier at my market!" Antonio put his hands up in surrender and apologized.</p><p>"Oh, pardon me." Antonio looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of a way that could solve Lovino's problem. </p><p>"Have you asked her what it was that may have caused the attraction?" Antonio wondered more about the topic and laughed a little. It was an interesting topic to think about.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Lovino raised an eyebrow and shifted a little in his seat.</p><p>"It's just an interesting topic to think about, considering that your thirty-six and she's seventeen, but I've seen a lot of younger and older people dating in Italy." Antonio nodded his head and remembered the interesting couples walking down the streets of Rome.</p><p>"What do you feel about her?" Antonio crossed his arms and watched as Lovino thought. He didn't hate you, but he didn't love you either. </p><p>"I-I don't know. She's a pretty girl and she's nice-" <em>You deserve to be happy Lovino. I like you, Lovino. What if I did.  </em>Your words flooded his mind and he thought back to when he was teaching you how to work the till. It occurred to him that you were flirting with him since day one. </p><p>"What would you do in my situation?" His eyes were wide now, and he was focused on the answer. </p><p>"I-I don't know. I mean-what can I do? I would get to know her and be nice to her, but I'm pretty sure she'll get over it." Antonio felt awkward now, he hadn't thought about what the position felt like. He was careful he didn't say the wrong thing and shrugged. </p><p>"A lot of older men seem to like that stuff." Antonio thought back to all the dirty magazines that focused on nothing but young teenage girls. He wondered why that was a constant reminder to growing men. </p><p>"Oh- actually. Gilbert gave me something awhile back." Antonio got up and left the kitchen in search for said item. Lovino blushed and laid his head in his hands out of embarrassment. Why did his life have to turn out like this? </p><p>"Here it is. You can have it. I don't read this kind of stuff." Antonio handed Lovino a Playboy issue with the title, <em>Shy Schoolgirl Explores Her Body</em>.</p><p>Lovino stared at the girl on the front cover and immediately imagined you. He threw the magazine back at Antonio and cursed his name in vain. Antonio laughed from Lovino's facial expressions and knew exactly where his mind went.</p><p>"You're such a pervert Lovi!" </p><p>"Stai zitto bastardo!" Lovino swatted Antonio away and looked away from embarrassment. Antonio hummed and continued smirking as Lovino decided it was time for him to go Antonio walked him out to his car and slid the magazine in the backseat. </p><p>"Ciao, Lovi! Hasta luego!" Antonio smiled wickedly to himself and made his way back into the house. </p><p>Lovino tried shaking the dirty thoughts that crept in his mind and made his way back to his apartment. It was a long drive back and by the time he got back his brother called him in.</p><p>"Can you come into work?" </p><p>Lovino rolled his eyes and looked over at the time, it was half passed 14 (2) and his brother still couldn't stand working without his help. </p><p>"Why?!" Lovino wanted nothing more but to sleep. All the embarrassment and talk from the morning made him exhausted! </p><p>"Per favore, fratello!" Feliciano cried. </p><p>Lovino groaned and gave in to his annoying sibling.</p><p>"Fine, but when I show up, I need to have a word with you." He wanted to know why he was putting shit in your head. </p><p>"Okay! Grazie!" </p><p>Lovino hung up the phone and turned back around to go to the market. <em>What may have caused her attraction? </em></p><p>Lovino parked in the employee parking area and sat in his car for a few minutes, staring at his reflection through the mirror. He wouldn't say he was bad looking, but he wouldn't say that he was attractive either. Why him? His brother was much younger than he was-wouldn't you want someone near your age at least?</p><p>He stepped out of his car and made his way through the office, clocking himself in and getting slammed by the door as soon as his brother entered the room.</p><p>"Oh lovi! Thank god! Therehasbeensomanycomplaintsandidon'tknowhattodothisladyisbeingsomean-" Lovino felt a headache forming and his itch for a cigarette grew as his brother went on and on about his terrible day. </p><p>"Shut up!" Feliciano frowned and stared at Lovino. </p><p>"Lovi-" </p><p>"Look. I'm sorry your day is shitty, but could you please stop talking just for a fucking minute!" Lovino's rage wasn't coming down and he was pretty sure some of the customers could hear their conversation, but he didn't care. He was so irritated and annoyed with his brother constantly ruining his life and trying to take things that aren't his-he's had enough already! </p><p>"Lovin-"</p><p>"Why are you talking to 'bella' about Laura? Why are you gossiping about me behind my back and making me look bad? She tells me everything Feli." Lovino could feel his face warm with rage as he spoke. Feliciano stood there awestruck and wondered who 'bella' was for a few seconds. </p><p>"Bella? Oh....bella. You think she's a bella no?" Lovino paused, realizing what he said and tried backtracking. </p><p>"N-no that's not." </p><p>"She likes you too, fratello! You should ask her out." Feliciano smiled through the confession and felt like a teenager again. Love is so cute!</p><p>"She would love to go on a date with you, Lovi! Aww, how cute! She'd be so nervous and cute-" Lovino gritted his teeth and grabbed Feli by his collar, shaking him violently.</p><p>"Stop trying to change the subject! I don't care about her! I want you to stop talking shit behind my back!" Feliciano gripped his head once Lovino let him go and stared at the ground, trying to regain his vision. </p><p>"Sorry, Lovi. But you should really consider bella. She's sweet and kind and she seems to really care about you, y'know." Lovino huffed and gave his brother a side glance. He knew about that already, but he didn't want his brother to get in on his private life. </p><p>"She's too young, Feli." Lovino sighed and reached for his cigarette pack in his pocket. He flipped the little opening over and crushed the small package, empty. </p><p>"Cazzo." He threw the pack away and looked at his brother.</p><p>"Just think about it, Lovi. There's no harm on going on a few dates." Feli tried, which surprised Lovino. Why was he trying so hard to make it happen between the two of you? </p><p>"I just want you to be happy too, Lovi. Who cares what people say-"</p><p>"I do. I care what people say, Feli-"</p><p>"Well then, no one has to know." </p><p>"Feliciano." </p><p>"Lovino, when you’re with her it's the happiest I've seen you." Lovino furrowed his eyebrows, he wanted to argue, but he knew that a part of it was true. He did enjoy your company and you always made sure he was happy. </p><p>"Let's get to work, Feli." He wasn't sure what to think. When he saw you with that other kid-it made him feel something he thought he wouldn't feel again, but he always kept it to himself. The way how you looked at the blonde kid made him feel as though he was missing out on something. He just wanted to go home and sleep, luckily, he clocked out before you got to work, since he went in earlier than expected, he got a chance to leave early. It's not like he was avoiding you....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he got out of work he showered and brushed his teeth, dragging his feet toward his bed and plopped on top of it. His exhaustion crashed over him and he fell into a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I need help, Lovi." Your voice was gentle, and he watched as you stood at the corner of his desk-dressed as the catholic schoolgirl from the issue- and messed with the endings of your skirt, slightly lifting it, then twirling it. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and realized that he was dressed as a teacher and you, his student. A role play he’s always imagined but never had the chance to pursue, til now. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you need help with, pimpi?"  He roamed a finger on a piece of paper and stared at the words, trying to calm his blood flow from pumping to an area he didn't want. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You."  His head snapped up without thinking and he immediately regretted it. Your eyes were big and taunting, but as he looked down your body- you had lifted your skirt for him to see your white bowed panties and soft skin. He hesitated and took a step back, trying to think of something to say to get you to stop, but you had made your way behind his desk, stepping closer and closer toward him until he was pressed against the chalk board.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Coalina-" Your hands roamed his chest and stopped at his face, cupping his cheeks and whispered against his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Toccarmi, Lovi."  His body worked against his will and he roamed his hands down your back and gripped your ass, giving it a firm squeeze when you moaned against his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"How are you controlling me?" He kissed your open mouth and squeezed again, loving the dramatic sounds that escaped your lips. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Punirmi, signore."  A whimper escaped Lovino's lips as he felt himself push you against his desk, bending you over and marking your soft bum. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah-" You winced. You wanted to get a look at him as he continued and turned to see his worried expression. You smirked and nodded your head for another, telling him that it was alright and winced when his hand came striking down on you. You were controlling him, and he loved it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you acting like this, belle?" He slapped you again and rubbed your ass, calming the oncoming streaks as he did it again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Because this is the only way-ah- you will touch me-” Your eyes brimmed with tears and he stopped, turning you over and cupping your cheeks to daze into your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"That's not true." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You smiled as you stared into his orbs, caressing his cheeks and nodded, “sì, it is.” Lovino frowned from your words and wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you in for a long hug, until you decided to continue with your mission and whispered incoherent nothings in his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, I want you to move inside of me. It doesn’t have to be romantic. I crave you, Lovi.” You nibbled his ear and heard him gasp from the touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shh, just this once. Per favore.” You looked back at his face and cupped his cheeks in your hands. He hummed and moved his face to kiss the palm of your hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You smiled when he gave in and kissed around his face, until you reached his lips, brushing yours against his and watched as he moved in and closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You observed him as he moved in closer and made himself comfortable in between your legs. You moaned with the feel of his hard groin against your wet core.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?” His hands were pressed against the desk now, his mind fighting with his actions, wondering if he should go any further. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sì.” You traced your finger down his neck and laid kisses along it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lovino’s mind fought the urge to continue and you decided to make the first move, palming him through his trousers and gazed up at him when he gasped with the interaction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I crave you. Can’t you tell?” Your words snapped in him and he fought against his doubt, allowing his body to flow with your vibe. Laying kisses down your neck and opened your shirt, gazing down at your decorated lingerie, he roamed his hands down your chest and cupped your bosoms in his harsh hands and gently caressed them. You hummed in approval and watched as he bent down, kissing each breast and gazed up at you. Smitten with the sight of your flushed face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Coalina.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The word grazed over your skin and he continued with his actions, neglecting your breasts and ran his lips down your stomach and over your inner thighs. You peered down at him and waited for him to proceed, but he paused and stared at the sensitive part of your body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amore?” His thoughts faded as he realized the scene he was in. His mouth watered with the desire to taste you and he panicked. When did he feel this way? Was he always such a pervert? Shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Amore? What’s wrong?” His eyes met yours and he grazed his hands against your thighs, forcing a moan out of your lips and his reaction turned humorous as he studied your face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lovi – “Somehow you felt as though Lovi was already inside, making love to your clothed cunt and cried in pure pleasure, begging him to go faster, even if he wasn’t inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Coalina?” The site made him uncomfortably aroused and he wondered how you would react if he was really inside. His mind pained and he touched your covered self, receiving a loud moan from your end and it gave him confidence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lovino!” Lovi’s chest tightened and he felt his cock twitch with pain. He couldn’t control his actions anymore and he knew you were already wet from his wet fingers. He bit his lip and pulled your panties down and off your feet. His eyes skimmed your lower half and his fingers immediately fumbled with his trousers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Coalina.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lovi!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His trousers loosened and he pulled himself out of his briefs, rubbing his sex against yours and entered. He furrowed his eyebrows and hovered over you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lovi?” He brushed your hair away from your face and relaxed as you smiled up at him and he moved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Cazzo- come sei stretta.” He felt your body tense underneath him and stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like you, Lovino.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The expression you held made his stomach jump and he felt an odd warm sensation. He felt calm and fuzzy…. relaxed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“LOVINO!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His head snapped up and two small boys came rushing toward him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“GET THE RAGAZZOS!” Lovino was quick to act and opened his arms for the boys to run into.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO!” The boys wriggled in his arms and he held them tight, glaring up to see Laura fuming at them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is why I didn’t want to have kids! Why couldn’t you get it through your thick skull that they are going to suck the life out of us!” Anger filled Lovino’s veins and he let the boys go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But without them holidays would be the same as always! With them we get excitement and love-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are one to talk since you weren’t the one having them!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s so bad about them?” Lovino felt his body tense as Laura took a step closer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I should have never let you persuade me. Look at us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m happy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glared at him and slid her wedding band off her finger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You only care about yourself and what you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing?” His heart fell as he watched her set her ring down on the kitchen table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why couldn’t you except the fact that I didn’t want to get married too? Now we have to go through a divorce.” Lovino furrowed his eyebrows, his anger turning into rage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well if that’s what you want, then fucking leave. Who said I never cared about you? You did. You put that shit in your mind. You don’t except the fact that we are happy, why? Because you got knocked up? Well there I go, ruining your life. You didn’t want to get married, now you didn’t want kids. I wonder if you ever wanted me.” Laura blinked, but held her gaze. She wasn’t going to let him win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did, but that stopped when you asked for my hand.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lovino awoke and sprung up, huffing from the lingering anger. His emotions managed to get the best of him even in his dream state. He rested his head on his palm and glanced over at the time.</p><p>1:00 a.m.</p><p>He was able to get a few hours of sleep, but now he was stuck with the images of Laura and lewd scenes of you. His body was confused if he was either turned on or emotionally distressed, but his mind soon wondered in the void of how relaxed he felt with you.</p><p>“Cazzo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>